


Romance Is Boring

by CatCalls



Series: Memories From The Outsiders [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Awkwardness, Drabble, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatCalls/pseuds/CatCalls
Summary: "Let’s start simple! What’s your favorite color?"
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Memories From The Outsiders [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651048
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Romance Is Boring

**Author's Note:**

> From a request on Tumblr: "What about RadioHusk 'Let’s start simple. What’s your favorite color?'

"Let's start with something simple! What is your favorite color?" 

Husk felt his scowl slip up, getting replaced by surprise and then by confusion, was that a joke? It was kind of difficult to tell when the creature involved was fucking smiling at every given moment, but the comment was so ridiculous he couldn't really find another explanation. Because, seriously, who would use such a shitty subject to start a conversation? And of all the possible conversation topics and things to settle down before an inevitable marriage, or soulbond, or whatever, why that one? 

The winged cat focused on the expression of the other demon, trying to convey his puzzlement and get some sort of context clue on the gestures of the other, but 'Alastor' remained mostly the same, body rigid and lips curved up, though there was a small twitch on one of his eyes, a sign of anxiousness? Expectance, maybe? 

But that would mean that he had been serious when he asked about the color thing… 

"So…" 

Oh  _ fuck.  _

_ He was serious.  _

Husk couldn't help himself when he lurched forward on his sit, shaking and doubling over do to the sudden surge of laughter. But fucking hell! This, this right here was the funniest thing that had happened to him since, well, probably since years before he died. What the fuck! 

The Radio Demon, one of hell's overlords and living nightmare of almost every denizen that have had the bad luck of hearing about him, having first date nerves? 

Someone had to be pulling Husk's leg with this. 

He wheezed, holding his middle and putting his other paw in front of his mouth, coughing and trying to get himself back under control, figuring that the deer demon wasn't going to appreciate in the sightless being treated as some sort of joke. This notion was confirmed the moment the cat demon finally looked up to see the furrowed brows and clipped grin on the face of the redhead, clearly offended. Ah, shit. 

Husk huffed, breathing deeply and getting rid of a tiny tear that had formed on the corner of his eye "Sorry, sorry" He harrumphed, praying he sounded more apologetic than how he felt "But are you serious?" 

Alastor appeared to be taken aback by the question, his fingers flexed dangerously, like he was considering invoking his mic stand and unleashing his power against the fool that had dared laugh at him, but he couldn't do it, not with the, ah, regulations regarding their union "Why, yes, yes I was." 

Admitting it made him feel exposed, ridiculous, because he must have certainly made a pathetic performance if it had caused that reaction, but what else was he supposed to do? Play it off? Act more intimidating? None of those options played in his favor in the end, he would still need to hold this farce and make it through, ensure his relationship with this 'Husk' made it into somewhere stable, they were, after all, going to be together for the rest of their eternities. 

Husk snickered, but feeling the growing tension on the atmosphere, decided to hide it with a another cough "Right" He left the silence stretch between the two for some time, defining and awkward, his wings flapping with the nerves thrumming down his skin "Unusual way to get things going, if you ask me." 

"Ah" Alastor's eyes widened at that and he scoffed lightly "Well, I do have to admit I'm not well… versed, in the subject of romance." 

The confession felt surprising for them both, and even with his smile still on, Alastor was quite sure the winged demon had managed to see his slip of tongue, even when he didn't comment on it. 

"No shit" Was the set of words that came out instead, not really mocking or amused, just an affirmation of sorts. 

Silence settled between the two once again, with none of them being sure of what else could be said, Alastor wasn't lying when he said this was far from his subject of expertise, but in his defense, his interest in love had been nonexistent for as long as he could remember and changing it just for some ridiculous hellish law wasn't something he thought was going to work out simply, but he intended to try, even if just for the possible entertainment it might bring and also to avoid the consequences of a shaky union. Husk, on the other hand, observant despite his lack of interest in the whole ordeal, could appreciate the struggle and effort being put by the Radio Demon despite of his clear dislike and failings, and it compelled him to try, even if just a little, to move things forward. He was going to be stuck in this situation regardless of everything, so better make the fucking best of it. 

"Orange" He commented finally. 

Alastor's brows furrowed in confusion "Pardon?" 

"My favorite color is orange" Husk huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back "What about yours?" 

"I see" Alastor expression remained for a second, before being replaced by a particular kind of pleased amusement, he hummed "I suppose it would be red for me." 

Husk scoffed and grinned, eyeing his whole being with an unimpressed look before answering "Shocker." 

Alastor's smile became a bit sharper. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's messy, but thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
